


Blowing Bubbles

by ign0miny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bubblegum, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obsessive Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ign0miny/pseuds/ign0miny
Summary: Harry loved it when Draco chewed gum and blew bubbles.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 41





	Blowing Bubbles

Harry enjoyed watching Draco chew gum even before they were together. He could sit at his work desk for hours and watch Draco unwrap a piece of gum, chew it, then throw it away after a few minutes and grab another piece.

Draco kept a stash of gum underneath his desk and he often had to replace the whole stash every Friday. It had even come to the point where he received gum as birthday and Christmas gifts. After a while, people around the office came to their workspace to ask Draco for a piece of gum. This often would interrupt their work ethic as Draco would have to stop, get the person a piece of gum, and then talk to them for 50 or so minutes about their life and "oh, hows the baby?"

Harry often complained to Draco about his gum problem, but in actuality, he didn't really mind. He only had to pay a small price of being annoyed every few days in exchange for the reward of seeing Draco chew his gum. 

To most people, chewing gum isn't attractive. Before Draco, Harry would've agreed with them. But the way Draco's jaw muscles would move while he chewed his gum was enough to make Harry change his mind completely.

It was arousing and absolutely mesmerizing. But that wasn't the only thing Draco did when he chewed his gum. 

No, no, you see, Draco blew bubbles.

Not just any bubbles. Big bubbles. And what a sight it was. 

He would start by licking his lips and biting them a bit, making them plump and pink. Next he would flatten out his gum, place it behind his teeth and push his tongue through. His tongue would pop out of his mouth covered in the gum he was chewing, and then he would retract his tongue and _blow._

The way his lips pursed as he blew the bubble was enough to make any man (or woman) think that Draco was purposely trying to make them imagine that he was blowing on something entirely different. Harry would watch him blow bubbles all day as entertainment when he was bored.

Harry also used Draco blowing bubbles as good wank material when he was in bed. He would fist himself to the thought of Draco's perfect, pink, pretty mouth stuffed with his cock, and then he would come all over his fist with that image in his head. 

He enjoyed watching Draco chew bubblegum. But that was before they started dating. 

After they started dating, Harry still enjoyed watching Draco blow bubbles, but he enjoyed Draco blowing on something else a little bit more. 

.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> for zo and lainey, love our 1 am facetimes lmfao


End file.
